1220
by triplet794
Summary: [END!] Happy Birthday Sehun, Happy Birthday Luhan... :)))) Hunhan/YAOI/NC! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_**Wishing you a day as special as you are, Happy Birthday Oh Sehun**_

* * *

**1220**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan **

**Rated : M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**10 April 2015****  
**  
"Eomma... Sehunnie ulang tahun sebentar lagi. Tapi aku belum beli kado apa-apa" rengek Luhan menggelantung di lengan calon mertuanya, Jaejoong

"Memang Luhannie mau beli apa?" Gemas Jaejoong

"Tidak tahu" sebal Luhan

"Kalau begitu tanyakan langsung pada Sehun hmm" saran Jaejoong

"Tidak mau. Sehunnie meminta hal aneh" Luhan mengingat permintaan Sehun semalam saat ia tanya

"Memang dia minta apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Sehunnie minta anak" Luhan bergedik ngeri melihatnya

"Mwo? Anak? Kalo begitu cepat berikan Sehun anak agar eomma punya cucu" kekeh Jaejoong

"Eomma" kesal Luhan

**11 April 2015****  
**  
"Aku bingungggg" rengek Luhan saat berada di apartemen sahabatnya, Kyungsoo

"Lu, aku kesal melihat tingkahmu" protes Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu beri aku ide" Luhan benar-benar bingung sekarang

"Aku kan sudah bilang serahkan saja tubuh dan lubangmu, Sehun pasti senang" kekeh Kyungsoo

"Dia sudah sering mendapatkannya. Dia pasti bosan" balas Luhan

"Kapan terakhir kalian melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Tadi sebelum mengantarku kesini, dan di parkiran mobil" balas Luhan

"MWO? Kalian benar-benar mesum" gemas Baekhyun

"Yasudah berikan dia anak kalau begitu" balas Kyungsoo santai

"Ah sudahlah. Kalian tidak membantu. Aku pergi" kesal Luhan

BLAM,

Terdengar Luhan menutup pintunya kasar.

"Dia marah?" Kekeh Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**  
"Sehunnie, besok ulang tahunmu, tapi aku belum membelikan apa-apa. Padahal ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya aku merayakan ulang tahunmu. Tapi kenapa aku selalu bingung" lirih Luhan

Drrtt drrttttt

Luhan melihat yang layar telponnya dan tersenyum lirih melihat nama Sehun terpampang dilayarnya

"Aku sedang putus asa Sehunnie. Nanti saja telponnya" gumam Luhan kembali memasukan ponsel ke sakunya.

Luhan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia merasa haus dan memutuskan mampir ke kedai coffe di dekat kampusnya dan Sehun

"Ini Lu pesananmu. Tumben kau datang sendiri" Lee ahjumma meyerahkan jus strawberry pada Luhan dan Luhan dengan segera meminumnya

"Ahjumma aku sedang bingung" Luhan kembali merengek

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Lee ahjumma

"Sehunnie besok ulang tahun" jawab Luhan menggantung

"Dan Lulu bingung mau memberi apa?" tebak ahjumma

"Darimana ahjumma tahu?" tanya Luhan

"Hanya menebak" Lee ahjumma tertawa

"Lu, kalau ahjumma boleh beri saran. Sehun tidak menginginkan barang darimu"

"Sehun mau anak dariku?" Luhan memotong omongan Lee ahjumma karena semua orang mengatakan dirinya harus memberikan Sehun anak

"Hahahaa. Itu tidak sekarang, kalian bahkan masih sangat muda" kekeh ahjumma

"Lalu apa?" tanya Luhan

"Hadiahkan pada Sehun sesuatu yang tidak bisa orang lain berikan padanya" pesan ahjumma

"Aku bingung" balas Luhan

"Kau kekasihnya, berilah sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau kau mencintainya dan ingin terus bersamanya. Kau bisa menuliskan sesuatu mungkin" balas Lee ahjumma

"Pikirkanlah. Ahjumma permisi hmm" katanya meninggalkan Luhan

"Aku masih bingung" gumam Luhan setelah ditinggalkan

Luhan sedang berada di bis, setelah berjalan kesana kemari dia masih belum tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi yang menarik di pikirannya adalah kata-kata Lee Ahjumma

"_Kau kekasihnya, berilah sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau kau mencintainya dan ingin terus bersamanya. Kau bisa menuliskan sesuatu mungkin"_

"Menulis?" gumam Luhan

"Ah benar! Itu saja" Luhan tiba-tiba mempunyai ide

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Aku pulang" teriak Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung berlari kekamarnya

"Sayang, aktifkan ponselmu. Sehun menelponmu terus" teriak Heechul namun tampaknya diabaikan Luhan

"Ayo kita mulai" gumam Luhan yang kemudian menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan seperti kertas origami, gunting, dan botol kaca bertutup gabus.

Setelahnya, Luhan terlarut dalam pekerjaan membuat hadiah untuk Sehun. Dia juga melewatkan jam makan malamnya, dan menghiraukan teriakan Heechul yang sangat kesal karena terus menerus diabaikan Luhan.

"Selesai" teriak Luhan senang menatap gulungan-gulungan kecil kertas origami yang berwarna-warni dengan tulisan serta harapannya untuk Sehun didalam botol kaca dengan tutup gabus

"Ah sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dua jam lagi Sehunnie ulang tahun" cengir Luhan yang berniat menelpon Sehun pada jam dua belas malam nanti

Bosan menunggu dikamar, Luhan akhirnya turun dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong dan terus berbunyi. Tapi dia mengerucut kesal karena tidak ada makanan di meja makan.

Luhan berjalan kekamar orang tuanya dan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk

"Eomma" Luhan memanggil Heechul yang sudah tertidur di pelukan Hankyung

"Eommaa" teriak Luhan kesal

"Eh Luhannie kenapa?" Hankyung yang terbangun.

"Appa Luhannie lapar" rengek Luhan

"Aigoo kasihan sekali anak appa. Ayo appa buatkan sesuatu" Hankyung memakai sandal rumahnya dan merangkul pinggang anaknya keluar dari kamarnya

"Eomma sudah memanggilmu untuk makan malam. Tapi kau tak menjawab" Hankyung memberitahu Luhan sambil memasak nasi goreng beijing andalannya

"Aku sibuk membuat kado untuk Sehunnie" cengir Luhan

"Aigoo anak appa sudah tahu rasanya berbagi ya" gemas Hankyung

"Hmm… aku ingin Sehunnie senang" jawab Luhan

"Ini, sudah siap. Makanlah" Hankyung duduk didepan anaknya dan memperhatikan Luhan makan

"Appa ini enak sekali" puji Luhan

"Appa hanya bisa buat itu" kekeh Hankyung

"Oia apa kau membuat kue untuk Sehun?" tanya Hankyung

"Kue?" tanya Luhan

"Iya Kue. Jangan bilang kau mau membelinya. Lebih baik kau membuatnya nak" saran Hankyung

"Tapi aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya" balas Luhan

"Habiskan makananmu, lalu setelah itu kita buat kue" Hankyung mengusak rambut putranya

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan berbinar

"Tentu saja" Hankyung tertawa melihat anaknya

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, jangan terlalu banyak backing powdernya nanti akan terlalu mengembang" kekeh Hankyung karena Luhan sama sekali tidak membantu dalam acara tengah malam mereka

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan

"Iya sayang" balas Hankyung

"Aduk saja sampai merata. Jangan tambahkan apa-apa lagi" Hankyung memberitahu

"Appa ini sudah rata" Luhan memberitahu Hankyung

"Panaskan coklatnya nak, appa sedang membuat topingnya"

"Siap bos" Luhan mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air

"Appa coklatnya jadi aneh" Luhan menarik appa nya agar melihat panci

"Astaga Luhannie kenapa diberi air? Coklat itu seperti margarin, jika dipanaskan dia akan melarut sendiri. Jika kau mau beri air pakai air sedikit saja sayang" gemas Hankyung mematikan kompor dan kembali berdecak karena ulah konyol putranya

"Hehe, aku mana tahu" cengir Luhan

"Kau tidak serius ya membuat kue untuk Sehunnie mu. Kalau begitu bersiap saja kehilangan Sehun mu itu" goda Hankyung

"Appa" pekik Luhan kesal

"Baiklah aku akan sungguh-sungguh. Appa duduk saja dan beritahu aku bagaimana caranya" Luhan mendorong Hankyung ke kursi yang ada di dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan membuat kuenya dengan serius dan mendengarkan instruksi dari ayahnya. Dia cukup kewalahan karena tidak mengetahui nama bahan yang disebutkan appa nya. Belum lagi cara mengaduk juga harus sangat diperhatikan. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya dia hanya ingin memberikan kue dan hadiahnya besok pada Sehun

"Selesai" teriak Luhan saat selesai menghias kue untuk Sehun. Dia bahkan menambahkan hiasan rusa di kue Sehun.

"Baiklah. Appa letakkan di kulkas, besok saat pesta ulang tahun Sehun jangan lupa kau bawa hmm" tanya Hankyung yang sibuk mencuci perabotan yang digunakan Luhan. Jika tidak dibersihkan, istrinya akan berteriak di pagi hari

"Lu" panggil Hankyung karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan

Hankyung menoleh ke meja makan dan tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tampak kelelahan dan tertidur pulas menyender di meja makan.

"Pantas saja dia kelelahan sudah jam dua pagi" kekeh Hankyung

Hankyung mengelap tangannya yang basah kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan menggendong putranya menuju kamarnya

"Selamat malam Lulu sayang" Hankyung mencium kening Luhan dan meninggalkan kamar Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**12 April 2015**_

Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari dengan terburu-buru

"Sehunnie pasti kesal karena kemarin aku tidak bisa dihubungi seharian. Aku lupa mengaktifkan ponselku, dan lagi aku tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Luhannie bodoh, dasar bodoh" gerutu Luhan

"Pasti dia dikelas" gumam Luhan masih terus berlari menuju tempat Sehun

Saat sedang berlari ada seseorang muncul dari arah toilet dan membuat Luhan terkejut karena jalannya terblokir dan

BRAK!

Luhan terjatuh dengat tidak elitnya karena tidak sempat mengerem.

"Isss, pantatku sakit" geram Luhan

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya suara yang sedari tadi Luhan ingin dengar

Luhan mendongak dan segera bangun karena ternyata Sehun yang ia tabrak

"Sehunnie" katanya senang

"Sehunnie maaf kemarin aku tidak mengaktifkan ponsel, aku sibuk menca..."

"Memangnya aku bertanya?" Tanya Sehun dingin

"Tapi kan.." Luhan mencoba bicara

"Lupakan. Selamat ulang tahun Sehunnieku. Semoga selalu sehat dan bahagia. Aku mencintaimu" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menatapnya dingin

"Terimakasih"

Dan setelahnya Sehun menyenggol bahu Luhan keras dan meninggalkannya

"A-apa itu barusan!" Gumam Luhan tak percaya

"Apa dia marah?" Tebak Luhan

"Ahhhhh eomma bagaimana ini" teriak Luhan frustasi

**..**

**..**

**..****  
**

"Lu, aku dengar nanti malam pesta Sehun akan meriah" Baekhyum menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berjalan lemas menuju kantin

"Sehun akan diumumkan menjadi ahli waris ayahnya. Jadi memang akan ramai dengan orang-orang penting dari perusahaan Yunho appa" jawab Luhan malas

"Ah aku harus tampil memukau" Baekhyun berbinar

"Chanyeol disana bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau tebar pesona" kekeh Luhan

"Aku akan melakukannya diam-diam" balas Baekhyun

"Ah. Itu mereka. Ayo kesana" Baekhyun melihat, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di meja

"Baekie, aku dengan Minseok saja" Luhan enggan kesana karena matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun, dan Sehun masih bersikap dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa si. Ayo kesana" Baekhyun menarik Luhan ke meja yang ada kekasih dan teman-temannya

"Halo baby" sapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menarik kursi disamping Chanyeol

"Duduk" Sehun menarik kursi untuk Luhan dan Luhan duduk disamping Sehun

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun dan Luhan

"Tidak apa" balas Sehun

"Ishh, masih menyebalkan seperti biasa" cibir Kyungsoo

"Lu, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku pesan jus jeruk saja Baek" balas Luhan

"Oke" Baekhyun segera memesan makanan untuknya dan Luhan

"Tidak makan?" Tanya Sehun

"Nanti saja Sehunnie" balas Luhan

"bilang aaaaa" Sehun menyuapi roti yang sedang ia makan

"Ayo cepat" Sehun mulai gemas

"Aaaaa" Luhan membuka mulutnya

"Aigooo sedang bertengkar saja imut sekali" goda Kyungsoo

"Kami tidak bertengkar" balas Sehun malas

"Dasar tukang bohong" Kyungsoo kembali mencibir

"Sudahlah baby sayang" Gemas Kai mencium bibir kekasihnya ini agar tidak cerewet

Sehun terus menyuapi Luhan, hingga roti bakar yang ia pesan habis dimakan Luhan sementara Luhan diam-diam tersenyum karena sepertinya Sehun tidak terlalu marah padanya

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, cepatlah. Kita sudah terlambat" teriak Heechul dari bawah karena Luhan belum juga turun dari kamarnya

"Ne eomma" balas Luhan

Cklek!

"Bagaimana. Aku tampan tidak?" tanya Luhan saat menuruni tangga dia membutuhkan waktu lima jam untuk memilih pakaian dan berdandan agar terlihat memukau di pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya

"Appa benar-benar berharap kau seorang wanita nak. Kau cantik sekali" puji Hankyung

"Appa" kesal Luhan

"Ayo berangkat" Hankyung merangkul kedua anak dan istrinya

"Appa kuenya" Luhan memekik teringat kue yang ia buat masih ada di kulkas

"Anak ini! Cepat ambil" gemas Hankyung

"Kue apa?" tanya Heechul

"Dia membuat kue untuk Sehun semalam" Hankyung memberitahu

"Apa bisa dimakan?" kekeh Heechul

"Pasti akan sangat enak" puji Hankyung tak yakin

"Mudah-mudahan Sehun tidak mati keracunan" gumam Heechul asal

"Anakmu akan ikut mati keracunan kalau Sehunnya sakit sayang" kekeh Hankyung

Heechul mendelik tak suka pada suaminya, ia hendak membalas, tapi suara pintu belakang mobil terbuka menandakan Luhan sudah datang

"Ayo berangkat" Luhan tampak membawa banyak sekali barang untuk ke pesta Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..**

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Sehun yang halaman belakangnya telah disulap dengan indahnya. Ada kue besar dengan angka 22 yang dipajang di dekat air mancur, menjadikan kuenya terlihat begitu indah.

Sudah banyak tamu yang berdatangan, beberapa dari teman kampus Sehun dan beberapa teman kerja ayah Sehun yang memenuhi taman belakang dan ruang tengah rumah Sehun

"Kenapa ramai sekali" gumam Luhan sebal

"Lu, appa dan eomma kedalam dulu, banyak teman SMA kami. Kau temui teman-temanmu hmm" Hankyung memberitahu Luhan, dan Luhan mengangguk pelan

Luhan diam-diam masuk kekamar Sehun berharap Sehun ada disana

Cklek!

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan

Tapi tidak ada jawaban

Luhan kembali mendengus sebal dan merasa minder karena sudah banyak kado yang tersusun rapih di kamar Sehun

"Aku jadi tidak yakin memberikan ini" lirih Luhan meletakkan botol kacanya di meja dekat kasur Sehun dan segera keluar kamar untuk mencari Sehun dan teman-temannya

"Aku harus kemana?" bingung Luhan yang masih membawa kue buatannya di tangannya

Akhirnya dia memutuskan menyelinap ke dapur untuk menaruh kue yang ia buat di kulkas. Dia tidak punya nyali untuk memberikan kuenya pada Sehun, karena ternyata banyak sekali kue yang enak dan sangat cantik bentuknya ada dirumah Sehun

"Tuan muda Luhan, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"" tanya Park ahjumma, kepala pelayan di rumah Sehun

"Hehehe, aku haus ahjumma" cengir Luhan yang sudah berhasil meletakkan kuenya dikulkas

"Ini ahjumma ambilkan cola" Park ahjumma memberikan Luhan minum

"Gomawo ahjumma. Oia Sehun dan teman-temanku dimana?" tanya Luhan

"Tuan muda Oh masih menjamu tamu ayahnya, teman-temanmu sudah berada di taman belakang tuan muda" park ahjumma memberitahu

"Baiklah aku kesana dulu, dah ahjumma" Luhan meletakkan cola nya dan melesak ke taman belakang

"Luhannie!" pekik Baekhyun yang terpukau dengan penampilan Luhan

"Hay fans" cengir Luhan

"Astaga kau ke salon mana? Kau sangat erhrrrhh..cantik Lu" puji Baekhyun

"Tentu saja" balas Luhan tertawa, namun tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat mual, Luhan melihat Sehun sedang merangkul pinggang seorang wanita dan tersenyum padanya setelah sebelumnya mereka mencium pipi masing-masing.

"Ayolah" geram Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan wanita yang Luhan ketahui bernama Choi Sulli

"Sehun" suara pekikan Luhan terhalang dengan suara MC yang mengumumkan bahwa sudah saatnya Sehun meniup lilin

Sehun pun tersenyum pada semua kerabatnya dan kerabat ayahnya mendekati kue ulang tahunnya

Terdengar suara nyanyian ulang tahun untuk Sehun dan tak lama Sehun meniup lilinnya, setelah Sehun meniup lilinnya kembali terdengar tepukan meriah dari semua tamu undangan yang hadir

"Silakan bagikan tiga kue pertama untuk orang spesialmu Sehun-ssi" sang MC memberi perintah

Sehun memberikan kue pertamanya pada Ayahnya, kemudian ibunya. Luhan mendengus sebal karena yakin kue ketiga bukan untuk dirinya. Jangankan melihat kehadirannya, Luhan bertaruh Sehun tidak tahu kalau dia ada disana.

"Aku ingin menangis" kesal Luhan berjalan kedapur

"Untuk apa aku berdandan sangat cantik seperti ini, Sehun bahkan tidak menatapku. Aku kesal" gerutu Luhan menghapus air matanya yang jatuh

BRAK!

Luhan membuka pintu dapur dengan keras dan kesal

"Aigoo tuan muda anda kenapa?" tanya Park ahjumma

"Luhan saja ahjumma. Aku bukan tuan muda" protes Luhan

"Araseo. Luhan kenapa?" tanya park ahjumma

"Sehunnie menyebalkan" adu Luhan

"Ahjumma aku mau cola" pinta Luhan

"Baik akan bibi ambilkan" park ahjumma tersenyum melihat pasangan tuan mudanya begitu imut

Selagi menunggu park ahjumma mengambilkan cola, Luhan mengambil kue yang dia buat di kulkas. Dia menatap nanar pada kuenya yang sangat jelek dan membawanya ke meja dapur. Luhan mengambil lilin angka 22 dari sakunya kemudiam menaruh pajangan rusa dan beberapa pajangan lucu lainnya di kue yang ia buat.

"Ini cola nya Lu" park ahjumma datang

"Gomawo ahjumma" Luhan tersenyum pahit menatap kue jeleknya

"Aigoo itu lucu sekali, apa untuk tuan muda Sehun?" tanya park ahjumma

"Ini untukku, sehun sudah punya banyak kue. Ahjumma bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Luhan

"Apa Luhan tidak mau ditemani?" tanya ahjumma

"Tidak mau" balas Luhan

"Baiklah, kalau butuh sesuatu panggil bibi ya" pesan ahjumma

"Hmm" hanya itu jawaban Luhan

"Imut sekali" gemas park ahjumma

Saat akan keluar dari dapur, Park ahjumma mendapati seseorang yang juga datang dari arah luar

"Eh?" park ahjumma kaget, tapi si pemuda menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan ahjumma mengangguk serta menahan senyumnya karena yang datang adalah Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Membosankan" gumam Luhan kesal menghabiskan cola nya dala satu kali tegukan

Dia kemudian mencari korek api dan menyalakan lilin dengan angka 22 nya.

Dia meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan menatap nanar lilin yang menyala itu. Dia tersenyum kecut dan menyanyi dengan rengekan kesalnya

_saengil chukka hamnida…__  
__saengil chukka hamnida…__  
__saranghaneun uri Sehunnie …..__  
__saengil chukka hamnida….._

huffff

Terdengar helaan nafas dari belakan Luhan dan seketika api di lilin dengan angka 22 tahun itu mati

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati Sehunnya disana, menahan tawa dan tetap terlihat tampan

"Itu kue ku kan? Aigoo lucu sekali seperti kekasihku" Sehun mencium kedua pipi Luhan bergantian

"Sehunnie sedang apa disini?" tanya Luhan gugup

"Ini, aku tadinya mau memberikanmu kue potongan ketigaku. Tapi kau tidak ada di kerumunan, lalu aku bertanya pada eomma katanya kau disini" Sehun memberikan kue yang dia bawa

"Jadi kue ketiganya untukku?" tanya Luhan berkaca-kaca

"Tentu saja, memangnya untuk siapa lagi?" kekeh Sehun

"Hisssh, berikan saja pada nona Choi itu" Luhan kembali dalam mode ngambeknya dan duduk di sofa yang ada didapur, dia menundukkan kepalanya malas bertatapan dengan Sehun

"Apa Luluku melihat aku mencium pipi si nona galah itu?" tanya Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan

"Aku minta maaf hmm.. Aku tadinya mau membuatmu cemburu, tapi aku keterlaluan ya?" lirih Sehun

"Aku akan membalasnya tenang saja" ancam Luhan

"Andwae! Jangan coba-coba" protes Sehun

"Maafkan aku ya.." pinta Sehun

Luhan tidak menjawab

"Lu, maafkan aku" paksa Sehun

"Ayolah ini kan ulang tahunku…maafkan aku ya" Sehun bernegoisasi

"Araseo, Saengil Chukae Sehunnie" Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dengan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun tak sempat menahan beratnya mereka jatuh terduduk di lantai dapur

"Sehunnie sayang, maafkan aku tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu saat jam dua belas malam kemarin. Aku ketiduran" Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan mencium bibirnya

"Tidak apa sayang. Paginya kan kau sudah ucapkan" Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan

"Tapi kau sangat jutek tadi pagi" kesal Luhan

"Itu karena kau tidak ada kabar seharian" gemas Sehun

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Selamat ulang tahun" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat

"Gomawo Lu, aku juga mencintaimu" balas Sehun memeluk erat Luhan dipangkuannya

"Oia aku membuatkan kado konyol untukmu" Luhan memberitahu

"Kado apa?" tanya Sehun

"Ada di meja kamarmu, tadi sudah aku letakkan" Luhan memberitahu Sehun

"Lalu apa itu kue untukku?" tanya Sehun menunjuk ke meja dapur

"Hmm.. appa membantuku membuatnya, tapi rasanya pasti aneh. Jangan dimakan, kuenya untuk tiup lilin saja" kekeh Luhan

"Aku akan memakannya" Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan

"Sehunnie" pekik Luhan saat Sehun berdiri dan menggendongnya

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Mau kekamarku sayang, aku mau lihat kado darimu, makan kue buatanmu, dan memasuki dirimu" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan merona hebat

"Tapi acaramu kan belum selesai" protes Luhan

"Sudah sayang, aku sudah tiup lilin jadi sudah selesai" balas Sehun yang mengeratkan gendongannya pada Luhan dan membawa kue buatan Luhan kekamarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Blam!

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran. Kemudian dia meletakkan kuenya di meja dan dengan segera membawa Luhan ke ranjangnya dan menindih Luhan di bawahnya

"Luhannie sangat cantik" puji Sehun

"Sehunnie tampan" balas Luhan merona

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun menatap Luhan

"Aku juga mencin…"

Kalimat Luhan terpotong karena sekarang Sehun sudah melumat bibirnya kasar dan menuntut. Sebenarnya dia sudah memperhatikan Luhan saat Luhan datang dia benar-benar dibuat _spechless _melihat penampilan Luhan yang hanya menggunakan tanktop hitam ketat dan dipadu blazer putih pemberian darinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu rambutnya yang di cat hitam membuatnya semakin manis dan sangat manis jika hanya untuk dipandang.

"Ahhh-se-sehunnn..hhmmpp" desah Luhan terbuai dengan ciuman Sehun yang sangat memabukkan.

"Ngh! Mmmhhh!" desah Luhan tertahan, saat tangan Sehun membuka blazer putihnya dan tangannya menjalar masuk ke dalam tank top hitamya, menekan nipplesnya yang mulai menegang, kemudian mencubitnya hingga memerah. Sehun melepaskan pautan bibirnya, membuat napas Luhan tersengal-sengal.

"A-aaakhhh… Sehunnie!" desahnya keras saat bibir Sehun mulai melumat lehernya, menjilati dengan kasar dan menggigitnya keras hingga membentuk tanda kemerahan.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeliat resah, saat tangan Sehun yang besar membelai perut ratanya, kemudian menjalar turun menuju kejantanan Luhan yang mulai berdiri tegak. "Uuuhh…. Se-sehun…." Desahnya, saat namja tampan itu berhasil meraup kejantanannya yang mungil.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Kau cantik Lu…" puji Sehun

Sehun mengocok kejantanannya dengan cara yang cukup kasar, membuat miliknya berdenyut-denyut dan mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Kau cantik, Luhan…" ujar Sehun, membuka paksa tanktop hitam Luhan, dan dengan cepat dia juga membuka zipper celana jeans Luhanmembuat tubuh pucat Luhan jadi polos tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lapar, tubuh putih pucat itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Ditambah wajah Luhan yang kini penuh keringat, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dengan saliva mengalir di ujungnya.

"Lu… Hmmmppp…" Sehun mencium Luhan lagi dan lagi, menghisap dan melumat bibir Luhan. Tangannya memilin-milin kasar kedua puting Luhan yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya, kemudian menarik-nariknya kuat.

"Akkhh.. Sehun…. Nggghh!" Luhan mendesah sejadi-jadinya, saat bibir Sehun beralih menghisap dan mengemut putingnya, sekali menekan-nekan dengan lidah dan menggigitnya hingga semakin memerah.

Tangannya tanpa sadar malah menekan-nekan kepala Sehun, mengarahkan bibir menggoda Sehun ke puting satunya lagi, agar mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Jilatan Sehun bergerak turun, menuju kejantanan Luhan yang sudah basah sempurna karena cairan bening pre-cum. Sehun menjilat pusar Luhan membuat perut ratanya basah, Luhan mempererat pegangannya pada kain kasur yang sudah terlihat berantakkan saat lidah basah Sehun mendekati pusat tersensitifnya.

Sehun mengecup puncak kejantanan Luhan, "Luuu… Mhhh…" ujarnya mulai mengemut kejantanan Luhan yang berukuran kecil.

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun dan terus mendesah kenikmatan karena perlakuan Sehun.

"S-sehunnn-akkkhh" desah Luhan yang mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan beristirahat sebentar, setelah dirasa cukup dia ingin membuat Luhan kembali terangsang. Selagi membiarkan Luhan mengatur nafas, Sehun mengambil kue yang dia letakkan di meja kemudian mencicipinya

"Uhmm ini enak Lu, walaupun kurang manis. Tapi pasti sangat manis jika aku memakannya dari tubuhmu" bisik Sehun

"A-apa maksudmu sayang" tanya Luhan gugup

"Maksudku ini" Sehun melumuri bagian-bagian sensitif Luhan dengan kue buatan Luhan

Dia melumuri leher, nipple, perut, dan ummh junior Luhan dengan krim kue, membuat desahan keenakan dari mulut Luhan karena buaian Sehun yang ummh sangat menyenangkan

"Lu kita mulai lagi" desah Sehun dengan suara seksinya

Luhan hanya pasrah mengangguk ketika Sehun mulai menjilati kue yang ada di seluruh bagian sensitifnya

Sehun memakan kue buatan Luhan dan membaginya dengan Luhan melalui ciuman panas mereka

"Hmmhhh" desah Luhan karena Sehun memaksanya untuk berciuman dan mengunyah kue dalam waktu bersamaan

"Enak kan sayang" tanya Sehun, lagi, Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher Luhan, dia membersihkan krim kue yang ada di leher Luhan, kemudian turun ke nipple Luhan. Sehun meraup dan menjilatnya kasar membuat Luhan menggelinjang hebat. Ciuman Sehun turun lagi ke perut rata Luhan, Sehun menjilatnya sensual membuat Luhan benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Setelah perut Luhan bersih, Sehun masuk ke bagian utamanya.

"Hmphhh" lenguh Luhan saat Sehun meraup juniornya membersihkan krim kue yang dengan sengaja Sehun lumuri di bagian sensitifnya

"Tanganya tidak tinggal diam, dilesakkannya dua jari masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan  
"Se-Sehun…. Uhhhh…" kata Luhan kenikmatan saat jari-jari Sehunbergerak keluar masuk dengan agak kasar.

Sehun semakin terangsang saat jari-jarinya diremas lembut oleh lubang Luhan yang masih tetap terasa sempit. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan segera memasukkan juniornya, hingga seluruhnya masuk kedalam lubang Luhan dalam satu sentakan

"Se-sehuunn!" Pekik Luhan tertahan karena perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak tahan lagi" ucap Sehun membenarkan letak poni Luhan agar dapat melihatnya dia memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan juniornya di lubang Luhan

"Lanjutkan, sudah tidak sakit" ucap Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun, Sehun tersenyum nakal dan berbisik pada Luhan

"Aku ingin bermain urhmm agak kasar malam ini sayang" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan was-was akan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang akan ia terima setelah ini

Sehun sendiri tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu menggairahkan, badan ramping nya yang memiliki kiss mark dimana-mana, pipi pucatnya yang penuh semburat merah, napasnya yang terengah-engah, matanya yang separuh terpejam, bibir merahnya yang bengkak, dan jangan lupakan kejantanan mungil nan basah milik Luhan yang masih berdiri tegak, seakan sedang memohon agar Sehun untuk kembali melumatnya

Sehun tanpa mau menunggu lama, langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga tinggal tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian langsung memasukkannya lagi dengan keras hingga mengenai titik terdalam milik Luhan.

"Se-sehunn! AAARRGGH!" Teriak Luhan yang terkejut, karena lubangnya yang sempit, dan sensitive dihajar tanpa ampun oleh milik Sehun yang berukuran besar.

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, "aku sudah bilang akan bermain sedikit kasar sayang…" ujar Sehun sambil terus menggerayangi tubuh Luhan tanpa menghentikan sodokannya.

Luhan makin memejamkan matanya, "Ha…aaaghh…. Ngghhh…haa…." Desahnya penuh kenikmatan, saat Sehun makin mempercepat tempo genjotan pada lubangnya yang tetap sempit.

"So tight…. Lu…. Hgggh…." Erang Sehun, kejantanannya serasa diremas dan dipijat-pijat oleh lubang Luhann yang hangat, sempit dan terus berkedut-kedut.

Luhan kembali mendesah , "Haaaghhh…. Sehun..Ngghhh…. Uuuhhh….." bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya terus terpejam menikmati kenikmatan yang serasa terus menggelitiki titik sensitifnya tiada henti.

Sehun yang kemudian membalik tubuh Luhan, membuatnya beralih pada posisi menungging dari belakang, dan segera melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan melakukan penetrasi dari belakang.

Satu tangan Sehun tetap memegangi kejantanan Luhan, sedangkan tangan lainnya mencubit dan meremas-remas dada Luhan yang sudah menegang dan merah.

Sehun terus menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang cepat.  
"Kau nikmat sayang!" ujar Sehun memuji Luhan,

Sehun kembali mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan Luhan berada di atas pangkuannya, tentu saja tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Luhan yang semakin lama semakin ketat membawanya menuju klimaks.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sedikit, Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik hingga kejantanan Sehun hanya tersisa ujungnya, kemudian menghujamkan tubuhnya keras, "Ahhk! Haaahhh…. Uhhh…"

"SShhh…. Luu,aaahhh…" desah Sehun dengan mata terpejam , dirinya begitu menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya.

Luhan bergerak naik turun dengan tubuh berhiaskan keringat, belum lagi nipplesnya yang mengacung tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke nippple Luhan dan mengemutnya keras membuat Luhan semakin menggila.

"Haaaagghhh… Ahhhh! Haaaahh…" desahan Luhan semakin terdengar keras. Gerakkannya semakin cepat, kejantanan Sehun serasa membesar dan berdenyut-denyut di dalam lubangnya.

Luhan berusaha mempercepat tempo gerakan naik-turunnya, disela kenikmatan di dada dan rasa nikmat di kejantanannya yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks.

Sehun kembali merubah posisi membuat Luhan tidur dibawahnya dengan kaki Luhan ertengger di kedua pundaknya

Dan dalam satu kali hentakan keras, Sehun mendapatkan orgasme nya

"Ssshhh…. Haaah…" desah Sehun dan Luhan saat mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Sehun mendesah lega saat kejantanannya menyemburkan benih putih lengketnya yang hangat ke dalam Lubang Luhan. Luhan juga mendesah nikmat karena telah mencapai klimaksnya yang seluruh cairannya mengenai perut Sehun

Setelah menikmati orgasme, Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam lubang Luhan yang sudah penuh dan basah oleh cairan miliknya.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Luhan masih terengah-engah, napasnya memburu, namun dirinya merasa lega sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan.

"Aku dijadikan kado malam ini hmm" kesal Luhan memukul dada Sehun

Sehun tertawa renyah dan membawa Luhan kepelukannya, "Kau kado terindah untuk hidupku" puji Sehun

"Kau menginap ya malam ini" bisik Sehun

"Tapi orang tuaku pasti menungguku dibawah" balas Luhan yang enggan bangun dari pelukan Sehun

"Aku akan bilang pada eomma dan appa nanti" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan

"Kau lelah kan?" tanya Sehun

"Sangat lelah Sehunnie" rengek Luhan

"Yasudah tidur. Aku akan memelukmu semalaman" katanya mengecup bibir Luhan sekali lagi dan mengelus sayang punggung Luhan

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan dengan mata terpejam

"Apa sayang?" balas Sehun

"Selamat ulang tahun. Kau harus selalu bersamaku dan harus selalu mencintaiku" pinta Luhan

"Aku akan bersamamu dan aku akan mencintaimu, tidurlah" Sehun memeluk erat rusa kecilnya di pelukannya.

Setelah memastikan Luhan telah tidur nyaman dipelukannya. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan melepaskan pelukannya sebentar, dia mengambil kado dari Luhan yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Dia menatap lucu pada gulungan kertas berwarna-warni yang dibuat Luhan untuknya. Sehun dengan perlahan membuka tutup gabus botol kaca tersebut dan mengeluarkan kertas gulungan pertama. Terdapat tulisan di semua gulungan kertas origami yang Luhan buat.

Sambil membaca gulungan-gulungan lucu Luhan, Sehun mengambil sisa kue buatan Luhan dan memakannya sampai habis. Dia tidak mau rusa kecilnya merasa sedih karena merasa sia-sia membuat kue ulang tahun yang ia tebak pasti dapurnya sangat berantakan saat Luhan membuatnya. Sehun terkekeh membayangkannya dan mulai membuka gulungan pertama dari kertas origaminya.

_Sehunnie selamat ulang tahun. Luhannie mencintaimu :3_

Sehun tersenyum membaca gulungan pertama

_Sehunnie selamat ulang tahun. Luhannie menyayangimu :3_

Gulungan keduapun tak jauh berbeda

_Sehunnie, aku bingung mau menulis apa lagi _

Sehun menebak ini adalah tulisan saat dimana Luhan sudah kehabisan ide dan kelelahan

_Sehunnie selamat ulang tahun. Terus mencintaiku ya :3_

_Sehunnie maaf hanya bisa membuat tulisan bodoh ini. Aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Sehunnie nanti. Sekarang aku hanya bisa memberikan ini. Maafkan Luhannie :")_

Sehun memandang wajah malaikatnya yang sedang tidur. Ini adalah kado terunik yang pernah Luhan berikan padanya. Hey ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka saling merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Jadi sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu membutuhkan kado, yang dia butuhkan adalah keberadaan rusanya disekitarnya setiap hari.

Sehun memutuskan untuk merapikan gulungan tersebut dan membacanya nanti saat dia merasa sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. Sehun menutup kembali botol kaca dengan gabus kemudian kembali membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Luhannie terimakasih untuk semua tulisan indahmu. Sehunnie mencintaimu" bisik Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, membuat si pemilik bibir menggeliat tak nyaman

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku harap kita terus bersama" katanya mengecup kening Luhan dan membenarkan letak selimut mereka berdua.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sudahlah kalian pulang saja. Luhan pasti sedang diterkam anakku di kamarnya" kekeh Jaejoong memberitahu Heechul dan Hankyung

"Pasti si rusa itu menggoda Sehun lagi" cibir Heechul

"Tidak, pasti Sehun yang liar. Percayalah itu menurun dari appanya" sindir Jaejoong pada Yunho

"Kasian anakku" Heechul mendramatisir

"Sudahlah ayo kita nikahkan saja mereka" kekeh Yunho

"Tidak bayiku belum boleh menikah" balas Hankyung tak rela

Setelah itu hanya terdengar tawa frustasi kedua orang tua Sehun dan Luhan karena kelakuan kedua putra mereka yang sangat overdose jika sudah bersama

* * *

**_bersambung untuk 20 April mendatang :)_**

* * *

_**Happy 22nd Birthday Oh Sehun #Korean age**_

_**semoga semakin charming setiap harinya, semakin baik buat semuanya**_

_**and Keep your friendship and relationship with your Luhannie hyung...dont forget him hmmmh :)))**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**cuma ikutan ngerayain dan ngeramein ultahnya Sehun di dunia perimajinasian kita :p.. ini twoshoot end di duapuluh april**_

_**#happysehunday #happyluhanday #happyhunhanday :)))))**_

_**and HappyimagineHunhandayforus *grin :D**_

_**Happy reading love yaaaaa :***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wishing you a day as special as you are, Happy Birthday Xi Luhan**_

* * *

**1220**

**cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Rated : M**

**Boy and Boy Love**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu coba tanyakan" bisik Baekhyun saat dikelas

"Sehun mana mungkin lupa ulang tahunku" kekeh Luhan

"Kai melupakan ulang tahunku" Kyungsoo memberitahu

"Pasti berbeda dengan Sehun" jawab Luhan percaya diri

Saat ini ditengah pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan ketiga pria imut ini mengambil bangku paling belakang dan memutuskan untuk bergosip.

Ditengah gosip mereka, Luhan sengaja pamer pada dua temannya bahwa pasti kejutan ulang tahunnya akan sangat manis dari Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menakut-nakuti Luhan dengan mengatakan pasti Sehun lupa ulang tahunnya.

"Cepat tanyakan" paksa Baekhyun

"Araseo.. Araseo" kesal Luhan menuliskan sesuatu dikertas kemudian melemparnya ke kursi depan tempat Sehun duduk

PLUK!

Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan membuat gerakan lucu

"Apa?" Bisik Sehun bertanya

"Baca kertasnya" balas Luhan

Sehun mengernyit bingung kemudian menyadari ada kertas jatuh di lantai, dia memungutnya kemudian mulai membacanya

_Sehunnie, tanggal 20 April hari apa?__  
_  
Begitulah tulisan dikertas tersebut. Sehun tertawa gemas membacanya, dia kemudian menulis balik dibawah tulisan pertanyaan Luhan. Setelah selesai menulisnya, sehun kembali melemparkan kertasnya pada Luhan. Luhan dengan semangat membacanya

_Hari Senin_

Begitulah balasan Sehun membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan rengekannya karena tidak mau dihukum professor Lee

"Apa aku bilang" Baekhyun memanas-manasi Luhan

"Sehun lupa" kekeh Kyungsoo

Luhan yang kesal kembali menulis jawabannya pada Sehun, setelah selesai Luhan melemparkannya lagi pada Sehun, kali ini kertas yang dia lempar mendarat mulus di meja Sehun. Sehun membacanya dan benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Luhannya.

_Sehunnie jahat _

Begitulah balasan Luhan. Sehun kemudian membalas lagi sambil menahan tawanya. Setelah selesai ia kembali melemparkannya pada Luhan. Luhan sudah sangat malas membaca jawaban Sehun. Dengan perlahan dia membukanya

_20 April adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihku, calon istriku dan calon ibu dari anak-anakku. Jadi jangan berfikir aku melupakannya. Lebih baik kau bersiap melayani aku semalaman sayang :*_

Blush~

Jawaban Sehun membuat rona hebat diwajah Luhan. Dia tidak harusnya berfikir Sehun melupakan ulang tahunnya.

"Cih Sehun mesum sekali" sindir Baekhyun

"Paling tidak Sehun ingat Baek" kekeh Kyungsoo

Luhan terus menatap punggung Sehun dan tanpa sengaja Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Tatapan mereka bertemu, keduanya saling tersenyum menyampaikan rasa cinta mereka

"Aku mencintaimu" gumam Sehun berbisik

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" balas Luhan merona

"Telingaku" Kyungsoo merasa risih mendengarnya "mataku juga" balas Baekhyun malas membuat Luhan memenangkan taruhan mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sayang aku dengar ayah dan ibumu ke Jepang hari ini?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sedang istirahat makan siang

Luhan mengunyah rakus sandwichnya sambil menjawab "Iya sayang"

"Makan yang benar Lu" kekeh Sehun mengusak sayang rambut kekasihnya.

"Berapa hari?" Tanya Sehun "lima hari sayang" balas Luhan

"Mereka meninggalkan aku di hari ulang tahunku" gumam Luhan mencibir

"Kau menginap dirumahku ya, aku khawatir" pinta Sehun

"Memangnya tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan "Sejak kapan kau jadi merepotkan"

"Araseo. Aku menginap dirumah Sehunnie" balas Luhan berteriak senang

"Oia aku ada kelas sore, kau pulang duluan kerumah, nanti sore aku jemput hmm" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Araseo Sehunnie" balas Luhan

"Oia aku sarankan tidak usah bawa baju terlalu banyak" Sehun memberitahu

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau akan jarang pakai baju dikamarku" bisik Sehun menggoda membuat Luhan terdiam merona hebat

"Aigooo lihat pipi ini" gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan yang merona

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sehun kemana? Katanya mau menjemput" gerutu Luhan yang sudah siap dengan pakaian seperlunya untuk menginap dirumah Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak kunjung datang dan tidak bisa dihubungi membuatnya mulai sebal pada kekasihnya ini.

Ting! Tong!

"Ah itu dia!" pekik Luhan senang dan membukakan pintu

Cklek!

"Eh? Paman Kim? Mana Sehun?" tanya Luhan mendapati pengurus rumah Sehun yang datang

"Tuan muda Oh menelpon saya untuk menjemput anda, dan meminta anda menunggunya dirumah" paman Kim memberitahu

"Memang Sehun kemana?" tanya Luhan "Tuan muda Sehun sedang latihan dance dengan tuan muda Kai dan Chanyeol" balas paman Kim "Oh begitu" Luhan mendesah kecewa

"Mana barang bawaan anda? Biar saya bawakan" tanya paman Kim "Tidak perlu paman, hanya tas ranselku" balas Luhan mengunci rumahnya dan ikut dengan paman Kim menuju rumah Sehun.

Ting! Tong!

Luhan sudah sampai di rumah Sehun dan sedang menekan bel rumah Sehun

Cklek!

"Halo Lulu sayang" sapa Jaejoong gemas "Halo eomonim" balas Luhan memeluk Jaejoong

"Ayo masuk nak, kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aku sudah kenyang eomonim, aku mau langsung istirahat boleh?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja Lulu. Langsung naik kekamar Sehun, aku sudah mengganti seprai Sehun dengan seprai favorit _Manchester United _mu" balas Jaejoong membawa Luhan masuk

"Benarkah? Whoaa aku pasti tidur nyenyak" girang Luhan

"Cepat istirahat nak, tadi eommamu telpon, dia sudah tahu kau menginap disini selama mereka pergi" Jaejoong memberitahu

"Gomawo eomma. Aku juga akan menelpon eommaku setelah ini" balas Luhan naik kekamar Sehun

Cklek!

Luhan menaruh barang-barangnya di kamar Sehun, tak lama ia pergi kekamar mandinya dan berganti pakaian, dia mengenakan kaos kebesaran selutut milik Sehun dan segera berbaring dikasur favoritnya saat sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum melihat hadiah gulungan kertas origami darinya diletakkan oleh Sehun di meja dekat kasur disamping foto mereka berdua. Luhan tahu kalau dia tidak perlu meragukan kekasihnya, karena tentunya rasa cinta mereka sama besar dan tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Sehunnie aku tidur duluan. Cepat pulang ya" gumam Luhan membelai wajah Sehun yang ada di foto kemudian tak lama tertidur memeluk fotonya dan Sehun yang ada di meja Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"hmphhhh" Luhan mendesah tertahan didalam tidurnya saat merasakan paha bagian dalamnya diraba dengan begitu sensual. Belum lagi mulutnya yang terasa kehabisan nafas karena seperti dibekap. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan begitu terkejut mendapati Sehun sedang menindihnya dan mengajaknya untuk berciuman dengan sangat panas.

"Sehunnieee..hmphhh" desah Luhan yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar

"Oh sayangku sudah bangun? Aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat masuk ke dalam kamar dan ada putri tidur yang sangat cantik. Aku menginginkanmu sayang" bisik Sehun menggoda.

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat menginginkan dirinya malam ini.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lagi penuh cinta, bukan nafsu. Luhan pun tidak memberontak, malahan menikmati ciuman Sehun. Sehun bergerak lebih, kini ia menjilat bibir bawah Luhan, meminta akses untuk berbuat lebih. Luhan mengerti, ia langsung membuka mulutnya, menunggu lidah Sehun yang akan memasuki mulutnya.

Kini permainan semakin panas, lidah mereka berdua saling mengait, saliva merekapun menetes membasahi dagu masing-masing. "ummphh…. ummhh,, sehunnie…sesak" desah Luhan yang mulai kehabisan nafas."haaah" bunyi desahan pun dikeluarkan Sehun saat menyudahi ciuman panasnya.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah, sangat Sexy. Dia mulai mengendus leher Luhan

"Luuu~" panggil Sehun menciumi leher Luhan yang jenjang. "emmhhh" Luhan melenguh.

Sehun masih bermain dileher Luhan, menciumnya, mengigitnya, menghisapnya, dan menjilatnya, menciptakan tanda merah keunguan yang mungkin tidak hilang dalam sehari. Sementara tangan kirinya sedang sibuk mengelus-elus paha dalam Luhan, merangsangnya, dan tangan kanannya bergerak membuka Kaos kebesaran yang Luhan kenakan  
.

"Aanghhh.. Sehunn" desah Luhan Seksi saat tangan kanan Sehun memainkan nipple kirinya, dan tangan Sehun yang lain bergerak menuju Juniornya.

"Aghhhhhhh" Luhan memekik saat Sehun mengigit lehernya, mencubit nipplenya dan Meremas Juniornya.

Sehun kembali menindih Luhan yang berada dibawahnya. "kau cantik sayang" bisik Sehunn ditelinga Luhan. "hmphhhh" Luhan kembali menahan desahannya.

Sehun menundukan dirinya, sekarang matanya tepat didepan dada putih Luhan. Tanpa buang waktu, ia langsung melahap Nipple Luhan yang telah menegang.

"nghh.. ahh,, ahhmm ngghhh" desah Luhan karena perlakuan Sehun. Sehun menghisap nipple kanan Luhan dengan penuh nafsu, dan nipple Kirinya dimainkan oleh tangan Sehun. Sementara tangan kiri Sehun masih mengelus-elus Junior Luhan yang masih terbungkus dengan boxer Manchester United miliknya. Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mendesah menikmati perlakuan Sehun

Setelah puas dengan kedua Nipple Luhan, Sehun mengarahkan bibirnya lebih kebawah, dan kini berhadapan dengan Junior Luhan yang menegang dibalik boxernya, sekilas ia melihat Luhan yang menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka boxer ketat yang Luhan kenakan. Lalu dengan lidahnya Sehun menjilat Junior Luhan dari luar celana dalamnya, membuat Luhan semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya erat.

"ngghh,, ahhh" desah Luhan saat Sehun menggigit ujung juniornya dari luar celana. Sehun menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana Luhan dan merasakan Junior Luhan telah basah. Sehun menarik cepat celana dalam Luhan membuat Luhan full naked tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun.

"hmpphh…..angghhhh" Luhan mendesah keras ketika Sehun mengocok Juniornya dengan cepat.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia tak kuasa mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab Sehun.

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya ketika merasakan Junior Luhan berkedut. "anghhh,, akuuhhh~,,, ARGGGHHH" Luhan mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Cairan cintanya membasahi tangan Sehun. Dan tanpa rasa jijik pun Sehun menjilati tangannya yang penuh cairan berwarna putih itu.

"hhh…hahh…. hh," Luhan mengatur nafasnya setelah mengalami Klimaks yang sangat menguras tenaga itu. Sedangkan Sehun sedang sibuk menanggalkan bajunya, dan tak lama dia telah polos tanpa menggunakan sehelai pakaian apapun seperti Luhan.

"ARRGGGGGh" Luhan berteriak saat Sehun memasukan dua jarinya kedalam hole Luhan tanpa aba-aba dan langsung menggerakkannya.

"Sa..kit.. argg.. Sehunnie" desah Luhan tertahan, ia mengurangi rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit erat bibir bawahnya

"Mianhae sayang" Sehun kembali meremas-remas junior Luhan, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan.

"argh… ngghh..sa..kit.. arggh" rintihan dan desahan keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan

"Tenang Lu,, aku sedang mencari sweet spotmu sayang" bisik Sehun

"Arghh,, ngghh,, ARGHHH" Luhan menjerit menncengkram lengan Sehun saat jari-jari Sehun menyentuh Sweet Spotnya.

Kenikmatan langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang dari tadi ia rasakan langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Bukankah ini mulai mengasyikan Lu?" tanya Sehun kembali menciptakan tanda dibahu Luhan.

"Angg,, ahh,, ahhh,, ahhh,, hgggahhh~" desah Luhan tak karuaan saat Sehun berulang kali menekan sweet spotnya. Luhan menampilkan tampang bergairahnya, membuat Sehun tak tahan lagi untuk merasakan hole Luhan saat menjepit juniornya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan mulai mengarahkan Juniornya yang menegang hebat ke hole Luhan.

Sehun memegang juniornya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya membuka hole Luhan.

Luhan meremas sprei yang berada dibawahnya saat junior Sehun menggesek-gesekan juniornya melakukan penetrasi. "Tahan ya sayang, ini akan sedikit menyakitkan" bisik Sehun

Jleb!

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHH" Luhan mengerang keras merasakan sakit luar biasa dibawahnya karena Sehun menghentakkan juniornya keras, hingga sekarang kepala junior Sehun masuk ke dalam hole Luhan.

Sehun masih berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka, dengan perlahan namun pasti, junior Sehun tertanam sempurna di hole Luhan

"Maaf sayang" Sehun mencium Luhan kasar, dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Emmhh,,argg,,mmhh,, sa,,,eummm,kit,," lirih Luhan disela ciuman dan rintihannya.

Sehun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, ingin segera menemukan titik yang membuat Luhan melayang kenikmatan.

"Angghhhhh" Luhan mendesah saat Sehun berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya.

"Aahh,,, tight,,, ohhh,,,, Damn,, nghh,,ngghhh" desah Sehun tak karuan saat dinding hole Luhan menjepit Juniornya.

"Nghhh,, ahh,, ahhhh,, Nghhhh" Luhan merasakan juniornya dikocok oleh Sehun.

"Sehunieehhh.. ak..ahh... akuuhhh~ ouhhhhhhh" Luhan melenguh keras saat mengalami klimaks yang kedua. Kenikmatanpun terlukis jelas diwajah Sehun, ia merasakan Juniornya semakin diremas oleh dinding hole Luhan saat Luhan mengalami klimaksnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Luhan, lalu membalik tubuh Luhan membelakanginya, dan kemudian memasukan juniornya lagi dan menghentak-hentakkannya keras, sampai menyentuh sweet spot Luhan.

"Aah,,ah,,ah,,hagggahhh," Luhan mendesah keras dan meremas Seprai Manchester United yang baru saja diganti oleh Jaejoong beberapa jam yang lalu.

"angghhh!" Luhan melenguh saat Sehun menciumi tengkuknya. "Lu~ you're,, ahh,, tight anghhh…hhh…nghhhh…" racau Sehun kenikmatan

Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Sehun mengangkat pinggul Luhan lebih tinggi, sampai Luhan bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya. Posisi ini akan membuat Sehun lebih leluasa menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan memberi kenikmatan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

"Sehunnie aku..hmphhh" Luhan memejamkan erat matanya

"Bersama Lu…ah hmmphhhh" Sehun menusuk dengan hentakan tajam agar keduanya mencapai kenikmatan bersama.

"AHH~"

Luhan merasakan kehangatan saat Sehun menyeburkan Cairan cintanya didalam tubuhnya.

"hahh,, hahh,,hhh" mereka berdua sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, kini Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan Juniornya. Kini Luhan duduk didepan Sehun dengan junior Sehun masih tertancap di Holenya. Luhan menatap Sehun horor, "aku lelah" desahnya.

Sehun menyeringai. Ia melingkarkan lengan Luhan dilehernya, lalu meremas pinggul Luhan pelan.

Luhan menutup matanya saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu menurunkannya dengan cepat, membuat junior Sehun kembali tertancap diholenya.

"Argghh" Pekik Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya, menahan kenikmatan yang mendera dirinya saat junior Sehun lagi-lagi menumbuk sweet spot.

"Nngghh,, kauhh, menikmatinyahh,, Sayang?" bisik Sehun masih menggerakan tubuh Luhan naik turun.

"Aangg,, ahhh,,ahhh,,,ahhh" Luhan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat.

Sehun kembali menghisap nipple Luhan yang berada didepannya, membuat Luhan menarik rambutnya gemas.

Kini Luhan sibuk menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun sendiri, karena Sehun sedang sibuk memainkan juniornya. Meremas-remasnya, lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat membuat junior Luhan kembali berkedut.

"ahhh,,ahhh,,ahhh" Luhan semakin cepat menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun.

Brak!

Sehun kembali membaringkan Luhan dan langsung menghujam Hole Luhan dengan Keras saat merasakan juniornya berdenyut cepat.

"ahh..ahh..ahh'..ngghhh..ngghhh,, ngghhh,, Ouhhh~"

Tubuh Luhan melengkung kedepan saat junior Sehun menembakan spermanya masuk kedalam tubuh Luhan bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mengalami Klimaksnya.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, lalu mengeluarkan Juniornya. Setelah itu menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka berdua dengan selimut. Sehun mengamati wajah lelah Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa tidak menjemputku tadi" kesal Luhan yang masih terengah "Aku latihan dengan Kai sayang, maaf ya" ujar Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Lalu kenapa langsung menyerangku?" tanya Luhan "Kau sangat seksi Lu tadi, aku tidak tahan" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun

"Lu, aku boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya Sehun

"Apa?" balas Luhan

"Selama menginap disini setiap malam pakai baju kebesaran ya" pinta Sehun "Hmm…aku memang sangat menyukai baju kebesaran untuk tidur" balas Luhan "Tapi jangan pakai celana dalam, biarkan bagian bawahmu polos. Agar aku bisa menjamah adikmu secara bebas" bisik Sehun

"Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan yang merasa sangat malu dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak menurut, aku yang akan melepas sendiri boxermu" seringai Sehun "Sekarang kita tidur, kau pasti lelah" Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan agar Luhan mengantuk dan segera tidur

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun dalam keadaan polos hanya tertutup selimut. Awalnya dia bingung, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum mengingat kegiatannya dengan Sehun semalam membuatnya sangat merona hebat.

"Eh? Sehunnie mana?" Tanya Luhan yang mendapati Sehun tak ada disampingnya

Luhan bangun dengan sedikit meringis karena merasakan sakit dilubangnya, dia memakai pakaiannya asal dan segera menuruni tangga menuju kebawah.

"Selamat pagi Lulu sayang" sapa Jaejoong melihat Luhan turun

"Pagi eomma. Sehun mana?" Tanya Luhan langsung

"Dia pergi dengan Kai katanya latihan untuk kompetisi final dance mereka" Yunho yang menjawab

"Pagi appa" sapa Luhan "pagi juga Lu" Yunho menatap Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Tapi ini kan sabtu" gumam Luhan merasa sebal

"Ayo jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kita sarapan nak" Jaejoong menyadari kalau Luhan kesal karena saat bangun tidak ada Sehun disampingnya

Luhan menarik kursi dan duduk di meja makan mengambil rotinya "Aku akan kekampus juga kalau begitu" Luhan memberitahu Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Well, appa juga akan kekantor. Nanti appa antar kau kekampus hmm" Yunho menawarkan

"Gomawo appa" balas Luhan yang kembali bersemangat

"Lu, pakai sesuatu yang menutupi lehermu ya, jangan sampai Sehun dijuluki si "mesum" karena tanda buatan Sehun di lehermu sangat banyak" goda Jaejoong membuat Luhan langsung menutupi lehernya.

"Eomma hanya bercanda nak" Jaejoong tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan "Eomma!" gerutu Luhan pada calon mertuanya ini

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan baru saja tiba dikampusnya dan langsung menuju tempat Sehun dan Kai biasa latihan bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pengumuman di mading. Luhan yang merasa tertarik pun akhirnya membaca pengumuman yang ditempel.

"Pantas saja" gumam Luhan saat mengetahui hal yang membuat Sehun harus datang pagi-pagi buta kekampus dihari sabtu. Di mading itu dituliskan kalau tim dance mereka masuk ke putaran final dan berkesempatan mengambil piala tahunan yang sebelumnya selalu mereka menangkan setiap tahun.

"Sepertinya Sehunku akan sangat sibuk" kekeh Luhan

"Luluuuuu" teriak Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan "Tumben sekali kau kekampus hari sabtu?" gemas Baekhyun mencubiti pipi Luhan.

"Aku mau bertemu Sehun, dia sepertinya sangat sibuk"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo juga disini untuk kekasih kami. Kalau begitu _welcome to the club _Lu" cengir Baekhyun

"Club apa?" kekeh Luhan

"Club diabaikan kekasih karena kompetisi dance" balas Baekhyun sedikit menggeram

"Ah… Kalian juga diabaikan ya" Luhan tertawa miris

"Hmmh.. sama sepertimu,.. tapi paling tidak ulang tahunku dan Kyungsoo bukan hari senin ini" cengir Baekhyun membawa Luhan ke tempat Sehun dan yang lainnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan yang tahu sedang disindir "Kalau Sehun melupakan ulang tahunmu. Beritahu ya lulu sayang" gemas Baekhyun menggoda Luhan

"Dia tidak akan lupa" Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kau tampak sibuk sayang" protes Luhan saat mereka sudah kembali kerumah dan sedang bersantai dikamar Sehun

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun yang memang sibuk karena sedari tadi mencari tarian baru di _youtube_ untuk dijadikan referensi tariannya dengan kelompoknya.

"Hmmh" hanya itu jawaban Luhan

Sehun yang sudah menyadari aura disekitarnya menjadi tidak enak, mengabaikan _youtube _nya dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada kekasih tercintanya yang tampaknya merasa diabaikan.

"Hey cantik. Kemari" pinta Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang memakai krim malamnya dengan tampang cemberut

"Tidak mau. Pacaran saja dengan laptopmu" sindir Luhan

Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat Luhan, dia bangun dari kasurnya dan menghampiri Luhan berjongkok didepan Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan

"ckckckck.. lihat perayu ulung ini" sindir Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengulang kalimatnya lagi

"Aku tahu" balas Luhan yang menjadi bingung

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengatakannya lagi

"Baiklah aku kalah. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" balas Luhan yang mau tak mau tertawa karena sikap kekasihnya.

"Begitu baru benar" tawa Sehun mencium bibir Luhan

"Sini aku gendong…aigooo berat sekali Handerella" kekeh Sehun berpura-pura

"Aku berat karena aku bahagia" elak Luhan yang melingkarkan kakinya kuat di pinggang Sehun

"Mau seberat apapun kekasihku, aku akan selalu menggendongnya" katanya mencium bibir Luhan

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan balas mencium bibir Sehun

"Benar sayang" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lagi

"Ah senangnya" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengkuk Sehun

"Senang kenapa?" tanya Sehun "Kalau seluruh perhatianmu hanya untukku. aku sangat senang" girang Luhan "Aku akan memperhatikanmu kalau begitu" balas Sehun mengeratkan gendongannya pada Luhan

"No doubt" balas Luhan yang mulai menjilati leher Sehun, berniat menggodanya.

"Aku tahu hole mu masih sakit. Jadi jangan menggodaku" bisik Sehun frustasi

Luhan hanya tertawa menang kalau berhasil membuat Sehun frustasi

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sehunna, kau mau memberikan aku kado apa?" tanya Luhan, saat ini mereka sedang berbaring di ranjang Sehun dengan Sehun yang memeluk tubuh Luhan posesif dari belakang.

"Rahasia" balas Sehun menciumi tengkuk Luhan

"Memangnya kau sudah membelikannya untukku?" tanya Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun

"Tentu sudah" Balas Sehun yang tak membuang kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggoda untuk dilumat.

"Hmmphhh.." desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya mengeksplor seluruh isi rongga mulut Luhan

"Kau sangat menggoda Lu" bisik Sehun yang tangannya sudah meraba paha dalam Luhan

"Sehunnie masih sakit" protes Luhan yang berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari pahanya

"Araseo..araseo" Sehun mencoba menjadi kekasih yang baik dengan tidak memaksa Luhan melayaninya.

"disini saja" Luhan mengarahkan tangan Sehun melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Sehun sedikit meniup telinga Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu" balas Luhan tertawa karena tangan Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa diam dan malah menyentuh semua bagian sensitifnya.

"Sayang kau mau jalan-jalan besok? Kebetulan besok hari minggu" Sehun menawari Luhan

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Hari senin kau akan latihan panjang karena selasa kau tampil di final kan?" tanya Luhan

"Aku tidak berencana kemana-mana besok, jadi malam harinya aku bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk kekasihku" katanya mencium Luhan

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama esok hari" gumam Luhan malu

"Araseo. Kita akan kencan besok" Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan berkali-kali membuat Luhan kewalahan meladeni kekasihnya yang begitu sering menyentuhnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keesokan harinya, Luhan sudah bersiap untuk bersenang-senang dengan kencan mereka. Dia bahkan sudah meminta bantuan Jaejoong untuk membuatkan bekal, dan bekalnya sudah tersaji rapih di _tupperware _yang Luhan bawa. Tinggal menunggu Sehun yang sedang menelpon, dan berangkatlah mereka untuk kencan mereka yang akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak sabar" gumam Luhan yang masih menunggu Sehun yang sedang menelpon dengan sabar

"Hey sayang" Sehun yang sudah selesai menelpon menghampiri Luhan

"Apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang mulai merasakan bahwa kencannya akan batal.

"Umhh. Tadi pelatikhu yang menelpon, dia bilang ada sedikit perubahan gerakan, dia memintaku datang ke tempat latihan sekarang. Aku sudah mencoba menolak tapi dia…"

"Hey datanglah ke latihanmu" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun yang sudah sepenuhnya ia tahu bagaimana endingnya.

"Tapi kencan kita" balas Sehun frustasi

"Baiklah Oh Sehun yang urhh,, seksi" Luhan menarik kaos Sehun mendekat padanya "Aku masih punya banyak waktu kencan denganmu. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan temanmu, pelatihmu dan kampus. Aku mengerti dan aku tidak apa-apa" Luhan mengecup Sehun meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin sekali bersamamu" lirih Sehun "Aku juga. Tapi kita bisa bersama setelah kau dan kompetisi menyebalkan ini selesai" Luhan bermain di dada Sehun

"Tatap aku" Sehun membawa wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya "Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan membalas tatapan Sehun "Aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu" balas Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun

"Aku tahu sayang" Luhan membelai wajah Sehun

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengulanginya

Luhan selalu kalah jika Sehunnya sudah seperti ini "Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan membawa Sehun kedalam ciuman memabukkan mereka. namun dalam sekejap Sehun menjadi dominant, dia menekan tengkuk Luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka dan saling menghisap satu sama lain.

"haah.." keduanya mengambil nafas

"Pergilah sayang" Luhan mendorong Sehun keluar pintu

"Aku akan pulang cepat dan kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu" ucap Sehun masuk kedalam mobil

"Aku menunggumu" balas Luhan menutup pintu mobil "Kau hati-hati ya. Dah Sehunnie" Luhan melambai pada Sehun "dah sayang" balas Sehun dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Dia bisa saja merengek meminta Sehun untuk tinggal dan menjalani kencan mereka. namun Luhan tidak mau egois pada hal yang dapat membuat kekasihnya tersenyum, lagipula dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehunnya nanti malam.

Luhan tersenyum berat dan memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun, melanjutkan hari minggunya yang sepi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sehunnie mana" lirih Luhan yang sedari tadi memainkan lampu, menyalakannya kemudian mematikan lampu yang ada di meja kamar Sehun "lima menit lagi jam dua belas" katanya lagi yang mulai frustasi karena Sehun tidak kunjung pulang dan tidak bisa ditelpon.

DING! DING! DING!

Terdengar suara lonceng jam berbunyi yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam

"Sudah jam duabelas" lirih Luhan yang entah kenapa airmatanya menetes. Dia tidak marah, dia hanya merasa kecewa karena Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi dan tidak menepati janjinya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun hari ini pada jam dua belas tepat

Luhan menghapus airmatanya yang jatuh dengan cepat kemudian berbicara pada ponselnya "Kau tidurlah Lu, besok Sehun akan mengirim pesan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. tidak mungkin Sehun lupa" gumam Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat "Baiklah, aku akan tidur" gumam Luhan memutuskan.

Luhan mematikan lampu kamar Sehun dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri

"Selamat ulang tahun Lu" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dan tak lama terpejam tidur.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan terbangun keesokan paginya, dia bangun dari tidurnya dengan tergesa dan mencari ponselnya berharap Sehun mengiriminya pesa atau _voice note. _Luhan sudah tersenyum membayangkannya.

Tapi senyuman di bibir Luhan menghilang karena tidak ada satupun pesan masuk dari Sehun, ada banyak pesan yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya juga mengiriminya pesan, tapi tidak ada satu pesan dari Sehun membuat Luhan lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat.

"Aku kesal" gumam Luhan yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan bersiap pergi kekampusnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"LUHENNNNN" teriak dua suara cempreng berlari mendekati Luhan

Luhan yang mendengar dipanggil berhenti dan menunggu pemilik suara mendekatinya

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersemangat

"hmm" balas Luhan kembali berjalan

"Aigoo, dia kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun "Entahlah" balas Baekhyun

"Lu kau kenapa tidak bersemangat?" tanya Kyungsoo merangkul Luhan

"Kalian menang" gumam Luhan

"Menang apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Sehun tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku" balas Luhan lemas

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya

"Entahlah. dia tidak pulang semalam" Luhan menaikan bahunya

"Hey Lu, hari ini masih panjang, Sehun mungkin akan pulang nanti siang dan memberimu kejutan. Lagipula semalam Kai juga tidak menghubungiku, sepertinya mereka sibuk" Kyungsoo meyakinkan Luhan "Yeolie juga tidak pulang Lu. Mungkin benar mereka sibuk" Baekhyun menambahkan "Hmm mereka sibuk" gumam Luhan mendahului Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk kekelasnya.

Dan benar saja sepanjang hari ini dikampus, Luhan tidak berpapasan dengan Sehun sama sekali. Sehun dan tim nya memang diberi keringanan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini untuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka ,agar bisa tampil sempurna esok hari di final yang diadakan di aula kampus mereka.

Luhan yang memang sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood yang bagus, memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah dan tidak bisa berada lebih lama lagi dikampus.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat nak? Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir saat mereka sedang makan malam

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma cantik" balas Luhan tersenyum

"Appa akan pesan kue dan kita akan tiup lilin. Kau mau kan?" Yunho memberi ide

"Aniya, tidak perlu appa. Aku ingin tidur setelah ini" jawab Luhan tertawa

"Apa Sehun benar-benar tidak mengabarimu?" tanya Jaejoong menahan kesal pada putranya

"Sehunnie ada kompetisi penting besok. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia sibuk berlatih eomma. Lagipula aku sudah sering merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya. Tidak masalah untukku" Luhan meyakinkan orang tua Sehun

"Aku selesai. Terimakasih untuk makanannya eomma. Aku tidur. Selamat malam eomonim, abonim" Luhan membungkukan badannya dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun

Cklek!

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan segera berbaring diranjangnya.

"Kamar ini milikmu. Terasa sepi kalau kau tidak tidur disini' gerutu Luhan bicara pada bingkai fotonya dan Sehun.

"Aku tidak marah. Kau harus cepat pulang hmm. Good luck untuk kompetisimu sayang, aku mencintaimu" ujar Luhan mencium foto Sehun dan segera berbaring menarik selimut dan tak lama tertidur.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"eunghhh" Luhan terusik dalam tidurnya saat mendengar suar berisik yang berasal dari kamar Sehun

"Berisik sekali" gerutu Luhan

Dia perlahan membuka matanya kemudian mengusap matanya kasar dan bingung mendapati kamar Sehun begitu gelap

"Mati lampu ya" gumam Luhan dan segera bersender di kepala ranjang tempat tidur.

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumam Luhan menyadari ada sebuah gelang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya

Luhan yang bingung hanya bisa terus mengusap matanya yang terasa berat sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi tetap tidak menemukan apapun karena kamar Sehun menjadi sangat gelap

"Hey cantik. Selamat ulang tahun" ucap suara yang sudah dua hari ini dirindukan Luhan. Luhan menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Sehun duduk dengan membawa gitar dan mulai memetik gitarnya, Sehun tersenyum memainkan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan gitarnya dan bernyanyi dengan suara berat khas seorang Oh Sehun

_saengil chukka hamnida…  
saengil chukka hamnida…  
saranghaneun Luhannie …..  
saengil chukka hamnida….._

Sehun selesai bernyanyi tapi tidak ada respon dari Luhan. Luhan hanya terus memandang Sehun tak berkedip. Dia takut kalau dia berkedip Sehunnya akan hilang dan ini hanya mimpi.

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membuat rusanya jelas sekali kecewa, tapi dengan segala kepolosan yang Luhan miliki. Dia berusaha baik-baik saja, walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tahu Luhan sangat kecewa. Sehun mendesah miris meletakkan gitarnya dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berbaring diranjangnya.

Sehun menyalakan lampu yang ada di meja samping ranjang tidurnya sehingga bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya ini dengan jelas.

"Hey, aku minta maaf" Sehun duduk disamping Luhan membelai pipinya sayang

Luhan tak bergeming hanya menatap Sehun yang ada disampingnya

"Aku minta maaf Lu.. aku harusnya pulang hari minggu tapi kami terjebak dengan latihan sialan itu. Aku akan menghubungimu jam dua belas malam kemarin, tapi aku kesal karena tidak bisa mengucapkan langsung padamu dan akhirnya membanting ponselku. Aku minta maaf sayang" lirih Sehun

"Sehunnie" akhirnya Luhan bersuara berkedip menatap Sehun

"Iya sayang, aku minta maaf tidak menepati janji" katanya menyesal

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Luhan

"Jam sepuluh malam" lirih Sehun yang sangat menyesal karena jam segini semua restaurant pasti sudah tutup

"Aku tidak marah, benar-benar tidak marah. Jadi jangan meminta maaf" katanya merayap naik ke pangkuan Sehun

"Kenapa tidak marah?" tanya Sehun bingung menatap Luhan yang sekarang sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun

"Pertama ini masih hari senin, kedua ini masih tanggal dua puluh april dan ketiga kau sudah ada dipelukanku. Jadi aku tidak marah" gumam Luhan memeluk erat Sehun takut kalau Sehunnya akan pergi lagi.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali. Aku ingin menangis jadinya, Kalau itu aku, pasti aku sudah marah" lirih Sehun yang juga memeluk Luhan erat, menyesal karena mengecewakan kekasihnya.

"Aku memang baik" balas Luhan percaya diri

"Oia ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan

Sehun tersenyum menarik tengkuk Luhan dan melumatnya lembut, Luhan dengan bersemangat membalas lumatan kekasih tercintanya itu. Saat sedang menikmati ciuman mereka, Sehun dengan sengaja mengigit gemas bibir bawah Luhan

"Arhhh" ringis Luhan kesal "Kenapa mengigitku" protes Luhan

"Hanya ingin membuatmu yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi. Mian sayang" cengir Sehun mencium bibir Luhan

"Ah benar. Ini bukan mimpi" girang Luhan melonjak di pangkuan Sehun

"Oia Sehunnie.. ini apa?" tanya Luhan pada gelang yang melingkar di tangan kanannya

"Itu hadiahmu. Lihat aku juga memakainya" Sehun menunjukkan tangan kirinya dan memakai gelang yang persis dengan yang Luhan pakai

"Ini couple?" tanya Luhan yang sudah luar biasa senangnya

"Hmm.. seperti itulah. Penjualnya bilang ini dinamakan _Cartier Bracelet_" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Eh tapi punyamu hanya setengah lingkaran sayang" Luhan baru menyadari kalau gelangnya benar-benar melingkar di pergelangannya, sementara milik Sehun hanya melingkar setengah lingkaran

"Hmmm… jika kau perhatikan gelang pasangan ini memiliki sekrup yang hanya sepasang gelang itu yg memilikinya. jadi jika sekrup itu hilang maka tak ada yg bisa menggantikan nya dengan yg lain karna sudah di buat sepasang. Itu yang mengikat kita berdua. Jadi kau harus terus memakainya hmmm" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan

"Tentu aku akan memakainya . ini sangat cantik" puji Luhan yang merasa sangat senang

"Gomawo sayang" ujar Luhan mencium bibir Sehun

"Aku lupa!" pekik Sehun

"Kau kenapa sih?" kesal Luhan yang terkejut karena Sehun memekik

"Bagaimana bisa ulang tahun tidak tiup lilin? Ayo kita harus tiup lilin" Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju meja yang sudah ia persiapkan

"Kita tidak punya kue Sehunnie" kekeh Luhan

"Memang tidak tapi aku punya cupcake. Lihatlah" Sehun menurunkan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan melihat dua cupcake yang sangat lucu di meja

"Lucu sekali" pekik Luhan gemas

"Aku bingung mau beli hello kitty atau manchester united. Jadi aku memutuskan membeli keduanya" cengir Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya

"Sehunnie ini lucu sekali" ujar Luhan menghadap Sehun sedikit berjinjit kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya ini.

"Ayo kita tiup. Nyalakan lilinya" pinta Luhan.

Sehun mengambil korek api dan menyalakan lilinya.. "Tiup sayang" katanya memberitahu Luhan

"Hey doa dulu. Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu" tegur Sehun

"Ah, araseo" Luhan memejamkan matanya dan

Huff

Dia meniup lilin yang ada di cupcake tersebut dengan senang

"Selamat ulang tahun Lu" Sehun kembali membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Gomawo Sehunnie" balas Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Jadi kau meminta apa barusan?" tanya Sehun yang sedang menngendong Luhan dengan _piggy back _berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Ra-ha-sia" balas Luhan memeluk erat leher Sehun

"Pelit" cibir Sehun sengaja menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan berpur-pura terjatuh

"Baiklah kau dulu yang beritahu aku, saat ulang tahunmu kau meminta apa pada Tuhan?" tanya Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun

"Aku minta agar kita selalu bersama, kau selalu bahagia dan tak pernah meninggalkanku" ujar Sehun menoleh ke belakang agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan

"Permintaanmu apa?" tanya Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan

"Selalu bersamamu" balas Luhan singkat mencium bibir Sehun yang sedang menoleh kearahnya

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Berjanjilah kalaupun kita berpisah. Kita tidak akan saling melupakan dan membenci" pinta Sehun

"Aku berjanji" balas Luhan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun. Keduanya menatap kosong ke taman belakang yang sedang mereka pandang. Menebak apa yang selanjutnya kan terjadi esok hari, terus berharap agar bisa selalu bersama tanpa harus saling merasakan rindu yang teramat yang bisa membuat dada mereka sesak.

"Aku mencintaimu" gumam Luhan

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" balas Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Tidak peduli apa yang akan menyambut mereka di hari esok, Mereka hanya berharap bisa terus bersama, jika terpisah, mereka akan berdoa agar bisa dipersatukan kembali, agar bisa terus tertawa bersama.

* * *

**E**

**N**

**D**

* * *

**_you have 365 days of brand new story to celebrate the wonders of live, _****_to breath and be thankful, _****_to love and make the differences..._**

**_happy birthday Luhan..._**

**_miss ya so much :"_**

* * *

_**#happyLuhanday #happyhunhanday**_

_**happy reading :"")**_


End file.
